The present invention relates generally to livestock waterers and more particularly to a concrete automatic livestock waterer.
Typical of livestock waterers in use in the farm industry are the steel tank waterers. These tanks typically are formed of metal sheets with a coating of rust resistive paint or plating. The waterers generally have a large tank area in which the water for the livestock is located. Usually positioned over the tank is a control apparatus which controls the water level in the tank and in some instances also supplies a source of heat to the water to prevent it from freezing during sub-freezing temperatures. A disadvantage associated with this type of livestock waterer is the amount of watertrough area into which the water level control apparatus extends. Livestock drinking is limited generally to the two open ends of the tank and severely restricted around the edges of the water level control apparatus. This greatly reduces the overall efficiency of the livestock waterer in terms of the total number of livestock it can support. This is very undesirable, expecially in view of the trend towards larger livestock feeding operations and the fact that this generally results in necessitating the purchase of additional livestock watering equipment.
Another serious disadvantage associated with metal livestock watering apparatus is the tendency after several years of use to adversely effect the taste and smell of the water. Oftentimes, the water, if allowed to stand during periods of warm temperatures, will turn blackish in color with scum forming on the surface. This type of water condition is certainly not appetizing to the watering livestock much less healthful for them.
Because of the metallic materials, constant rusting and oxidation is an everpresent problem, both in the actual watering tank and the supporting frame structure. Because of the continuous pushing and bumping against the waterers by the livestock using same, the rust resistance coatings very often wear off or are cracked, thus resulting in rust forming on the metallic material. Besides the obvious problem concerning the water having rust in it, the supporting structure providing the very necessary insulation to the water tank during sub-freezing temperatures would be effected over a period of time. If this situation became severe enough, the unit could freeze up because the insulative properties of the metallic frame structure would have deteriorated sufficiently to prevent the heating elements within the water from keeping the water and the valving from freezing. Further, the structure providing the vertical support for the watering tank could be weakened to a stage of being unable to support the watering tank thus necessitating the complete replacement of the livestock watering apparatus.
Another problem associated with the typical livestock watering apparatus is their requirement of being mounted additionally on a rigid, non-movable supporting structure. Generally, these field watering tanks must be bolted or in some other manner secured directly to a structure which is implanted into the ground. This increases the cost of the livestock waterer since very often this necessitates the pouring of a concrete slab which is both time consuming and expensive.
A further problem associated with some types of livestock waterers is the placing of a riser pipe in the watering tank itself. Because of the chemical reaction of the water and the electrolysis properties of the water, the riser pipe would be subject to weather and deterioration. Further, it would be possible in some instances for the water in the tank to be siphoned back into the riser pipe and circulated through a farm or municipal water supply thus presenting a health hazard to other livestock and people. This problem was exemplified recently when Wisconsin required by statute that the riser pipe be dry, thereby preventing the possibility of siphoning back into the water source. Furthermore, the removal of the internal plumbing within the waterer may require the complete disassembly of the unit which may not be feasible in the field.
Still another problem is the exposure of the float and heating element in the upper trough to the atmosphere. This results in inefficient heating and ice formation, thus rendering the float and associated valving inoperable.